


Not Woozi

by oohmyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohmyoon/pseuds/oohmyoon
Summary: Jihoon is dragged home by his daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um well...I have no clue what I'm doing. Will this have multiple chapters? I dunno.  
> Is this writing even good? I dunno.  
> Sorry

Jihoon had a secret...Well, he had quite a few if he was being honest with himself. Despite the company putting them all on strict diets, he had a stash of chocolate in a hidden drawer in his studio. He also had produced many more songs than the company knew existed… These were small secrets though, Jihoon’s biggest secret lay in the way he would sometimes hole himself up in his studio dressed in an extra-large fluffy pink sweater and thigh high stockings with bows on the tops with a stuffy in one hand and a paci in his mouth. That’s not Jihoon, that’s Woozi. Sometimes the stress just got to be too much. Being expected to produce enough songs for not only his group but for other groups and make them a hit…it was an exhausting task.

Ding ding His phone goes off at the end of his desk, sighing Jihoon reaches over and looks at the screen knowing that his members wouldn’t bother him unless it was an emergency. This text, however, was not from one of his members. It was from his appa.

How are you doing baby boy? I heard you’ve locked yourself in your studio 7 hours ago and refuse to let anyone in.

Has it really been 7 hours? Jihoon thought, checking the time… 7pm. I guess it really has been, there goes lunch and dinner. He thought

Ding ding another text

I know you’re reading these texts baby, answer me or I’ll come over there and drag you home. You won’t like the punishment you’ll get. 

Fingers hovering over the keys about to type a response, the phone starts ringing startling Jihoon so much he drops the phone. It rings and rings as he slides off his chair to find it.

“Hello?” he hits the button and answers once the phone is within his grasp.

“Baby? Why didn’t you answer my texts?” Yoongi’s husky voice comes through the speaker.

“I was about to! You didn’t give me enough time to respond!” Jihoon whines

“No whining. You know the rules. I’m coming to pick you up and then we are going to eat so I can make sure you’re not going to starve yourself.” Yoongi calmly states.

“But...hyung, I’m almost done with this song! I just need to finish the hook then I can send it in for approval! Hyung, you of all people should know how important it is to finish while you still have inspiration!”

“Ji, you have exactly 45 minutes to finish. Then I am going to be there and you will come eat with me.” Yoongi states, getting more frustrated that his baby was not taking care of himself.

“Okay...I’m sorry” Jihoon softly murmurs

“Don’t be sorry Ji, just remember I love you and want to take care of you.” Yoongi replies, hanging up the phone.

Sighing Jihoon gets up off the floor and puts his phone face down on his desk and sits in his chair with a huff. Dammit, I was in the middle of figuring out that hook out, now I have no clue what I was thinking of doing…

Putting his head down on his desk Jihoon sighs again and tries to recall what exactly inspired the hook Was it BlackPink’s As if it’s Your Last? No... Maybe, Momoland’s Bbom Bbom? No. What about that new NCT song? ...well which one? There are a million… Sigh I give up. Hopefully hyung is happy Jihoon grumpily starts smashing his fingers on the keys saving his work for the day, while hoping that the hook will come back to him by some miracle.

I should probably get up and head to the bathroom before hyung gets here. I’m sure I look like hell. Jihoon thinks getting up and making his way to the hallway.

Jihoon reaches for his studio door as he comes back from the bathroom, pulling it open only to see Yoongi sitting on the couch in the corner. Did I really take that long in the bathroom? Jihoon thinks as he glances at his watch, nope, he’s just early. 

“Ji..babe, you look like hell.”

“Thanks hyung, that’s exactly what I want to hear from my boyfriend on the first time I see him in a month.” Jihoon responds a little petulantly, standing in the doorway and refusing to move.

“Come here Ji.”

“No. You’re just going to lecture me.”

“I promise not to lecture you if you come here and eat a meal with me.” Yoongis eyes portraying the concern he had.

Jihoon slowly makes his way across the studio (which is honestly only a few steps) and sits down on the couch far enough that he is not touching Yoongi at all. At this Yoongi sighs and pulls Jihoon over so their thighs are touching and he can pull Jihoon in for a hug. Meanwhile Jihoon is frozen, he hasn’t gotten a hug from anyone since the last time Yoongi came over which felt like years ago. Relaxing into the hug and bringing his arms around Yoongi’s waist Jihoon sighs “I missed you hyung.”

“I missed you too Ji.” As they pull away Yoongi brings his hands up to brush Jihoons hair off his forehead and place a careful kiss there. Drawing back he looks the smaller man in his eyes, “I watched all of your stages just so I could see how you were holding up. I’m really impressed with your new song, the choreo looks a bit intense though. How are you holding up?” The concern evident in Yoongi’s voice and his eyes.

Jihoon looks down at his hands which came to rest in his lap after pulling away from the hug, “Funnily enough, that’s the song I liked the least out of all the ones I submitted. I don’t even know why they picked it, it’s not that good.”

“Ji…no self-deprecation. The song is good, besides Carats really love it.”

“No offense hyung, but when you say that a song is ‘good’ you really mean that it was only okay and sounds like it was made by a rookie.” Jihoon deflates

“Look at me.” Yoongi’s voice gets deeper and more authoritative, “the song is good, what I mean by that is just that. The song is good. Were there parts I think you could have done differently? Yes-“ Jihoon raises his eyes and starts to interrupt “No. Ji do not interrupt me. Yes there were parts that you could have done differently, but the end result sounded great live and your fans love it. What more can you ask for? You even won awards with it. Ji, you did that! You produced a song that won national awards! Be proud of yourself for once.”

Jihoons eyes get progressively more watery as Yoongi continues his meant, a tear finally spilling over when Yoongis thumb swipes over from his hand holding the side of Jihoons head. Jihoon pushes into Yoongis hand at this and relishes in the warmth of his boyfriends hand, not having felt this for so long. He knew it would be hard to spend time together when they decided to go from close friends to dating, however he underestimated just how hard it would be to leave Yoongi and not know when they would see each other again.

“I really really missed you hyung…” Jihoon whispers

“I missed you too baby. Now let’s eat before the food gets cold” Yoongi pulls his hand away from Jihoons face. Jihoon takes a second to look at Yoongi before turning forward to face the food.

“What did you even get hyung?”

“Ah, this? Jin hyung decided to make it all for you. I think he misses you more than he has ever missed me.” Yoongi says as he’s taking the lids off the tupperware containers.

“But he doesn’t really know Jihoon…” Jihoon says feeling more distressed

“Ji, he knows Woozi very very well and Woozi is a part of you. Okay? Just because you are busy and can’t spend every waking moment at the dorm doesn’t mean my members don’t know and love both sides of you. Now eat, Jin hyung will kill me if this gets cold.” Yoongi puts a bowl of food in Jihoons hands and gives him chopsticks then gets his own bowl marked with a “Yoongi” on it in Jin’s handwriting.

“Thank you hyung…” Jihoon whispers

“No need to thank me Ji, I love taking care of you. In every way.” Yoongi says eyeing Jihoon with eyes that convince Jihoon he’s speaking lyrically now.

“hyung”

“ji”

“When can I come home?” Jihoon says desperately.

“Ji, you’re welcome over anytime. You know that. Hell, you even have the door code, which the company would have my hide for if they knew.” Yoongi states while taking another mouthfull of food.

“I wanna go home.” JIhoon whines while putting down his food.

“Now?” Yoongi asks.

“Yes now! I miss Jinnie and Joonie and Hobi and Jiminie and Tae Tae and Kookie!” Jihoon whines petulantly.

“Finish your food, then we will talk about visiting the dorms.” Yoongi states with an air of authority. Jihoon knows not to push it when Yoongi speaks in this tone so he picks up his food and eats making sure Yoongi can see him taking every bite.

Yoongi finishes his food and pulls his phone out of his pocket to swipe around on the screen. Jihoon is craning his neck but still can’t see what his boyfriend is doing so he whines making Yoongi look up.

“Is there something wrong Ji?” Yoongi asks.

“Why aren’t you paying attention to me?” Jihoon whines

“Are you feeling a bit little right now? Is that what this whining is, or are you just tired?” Yoongi asks cautiously. After an earlier situation where Yoongi had treated a whiny Jihoon the same he would Woozi, Jihoon got so mad he didn’t talk to the older for a day. It was hell. Now Yoongi just asks.

“...Maybe a little of both.” Jihoon whispers, realizing what he has been doing.  
“Eat the rest of your food and I’ll be right back, okay?” Yoongi whispers back then gets up and leaves the studio before Jihoon can stop him.

well, I may as well just eat it. Jin hyung did make it and these noodles are amazing…

Next thing Jihoon knows, he’s eaten his portion as well as what was left in Yoongi's bowl and is now sitting, waiting for Yoongi to come back. He starts cleaning up and putting the containers back into the bag for Yoongi to take home and the door opens in walking Yoongi.

Stopping in front of Jihoon and stooping to eye level Yoongi asks, “Ji, what do you want to do, come back to my dorm for the night or go back to your dorm?”

“Hyung, I can’t go to your dorm I have to be back here in the morning to start recording with the members.” Jihoon sighs exasperatedly. The comeback isn’t over and he still has to finish recording the guide of the title song for their next comeback.

“Stop. I’ve already talked to Seungcheol, he said that you don’t need to have the song done for another month and that you have a week off before it’s due. Record it then. He also said that you’re free all day tomorrow. You’re fine, let yourself have some time off. Besides, I’ve really missed you.”

Jihoon reaches up to swipe at his eyes where tears are falling down his face. Yoongi takes a step forward and cradles Jihoons face in his hands, swiping the tears away.

“Baby, you’ll be okay you just need to rest.” Yoongi whispers, sitting on the couch and pulling Jihoon onto his lap. The boy immediately burrows his face into the crook of Yoongi's neck and clasps his arms around him. He rubs his back as Jihoons silent tears turn into sobs and then into a full breakdown. One of many Yoongi is sure, this comeback has been extremely stressful on him as evidenced by the deep set dark circles under the boys eyes. Yoongi wonders idly if this is how his hyung feels when he does the same. 

Eventually Jihoon quiets down and Yoongi releases the tight hold he had on the boy to pull him away from his neck and try to convince him to go home and get some rest in a real bed. As Jihoons face comes into view Yoongi gazes at the beauty that is Lee Jihoon, how anyone could not adore this face he has no idea.

“Jihoonie, wake up we need to get you home.” Yoongi tries to wake the sleeping boy in his arms. Jihoon starts to stir as Yoongi rubs his back a little more.

“I can’t carry you home Jihoon, the managers made us work out today so my arms already feel like jelly. I’m sorry” Yoongi says gently.

“Don’t wanna” Jihoon whines, holding tighter around Yoongis neck.  
“Jihoon, I’m giving you the choice. You can either come to my dorm with me, or you can go back to your dorm with your members. You are not staying here. I know these songs are important to you, out of everyone you know I understand that the most. However, I also understand that unless I drag you out of here right now, you’re never going to leave and all of your members are too afraid of you to do it for me. Now make a choice.”

“Wanna stay with daddy…” Jihoon whispers.

“Okay baby, you can come back to my dorm and I’m sure if you want Uncle Jin will make you an amazing breakfast in the morning.” Yoongi states, pulling Jihoons arms from around his neck and holding his hand as he gets up off the couch. “Now, is there something you need to tell me Jihoon?”

“Not Jihoon, daddy. Woozi.” Woozi tells Yoongi.

“That’s right Woozi, we always tell daddy when we feel little. Thank you for following the rules. Now, do you want to get home and see your uncles if they are still awake?” Yoongi asks.

“YES! Wanna play with Uncle Kookie and Uncle Jiji, and Uncle Tae Tae. Woozi misses all his uncles.” Woozi excitedly proclaims.

“Alright, now we just have to get you ready to go home okay?” Yoongi says as he gets Jihoons hoodie off the back of his chair.

“Okay daddy.” Woozi says as he puts his arms up to make it easier for his daddy to put the hoodie on him. Yoongi gets him all ready and takes his hand, then leads him out of the studio making sure it locks behind them and then out to Yoongis car. Yoongi opens the rear door for Woozi to get in and buckles the seat belt around him, giving the little a kiss on the forehead before closing the door and walking around to the drivers side.

“Woozi do you still have your seatbelt on?” Yoongi asks as he starts the car. Lately Woozi has gotten into the awful habit of trying to unclip, and sometimes successfully unclipping, the seatbelt. Yoongi decides he should really talk to Seungcheol about who taught him that.

“Yes daddy, still clippys.” Woozi says proudly.

“Good boy Woozi, do you remember how to act in the car?” Yoongi asks as he’s backing out of the parking space in the garage next to Pledis.

“No unclipping Woozi's seatbelt, no juice or food in daddy's car, inside voice only, and if Woozi needs something Woozi needs to ask daddy once and wait for an answer unless it is an emergency.” Woozi recites the list perfectly. The last rule had been added after an incident where Woozi had asked for his bear thirty two times in a row and Yoongi had almost torn his hair out while nearly sideswiping a parked car.

“My good baby Woozi. Do you need anything before we get going on the roads?” Yoongi asks before he pulls out of the garage completely.

“Paci?” Woozi asks while sucking on his fingers.

“Of course love. Here you go” Yoongi says fishing a spare paci out of the center console where there are multiple kept specifically for times like this. Yoongi turns around in his seat and takes Woozi’s hand out of his mouth and puts the paci in its place. Woozi smiles happily around the paci and Yoongi smiles back before turning back around and finally leaving the garage to make the trek back to the Bangtan Dorms.

 

By the time they arrived Woozi had fallen asleep with the paci fallen out of his mouth and into his lap. 

I should really invest in clips… Yoongi thinks as he tries to gently wake Woozi back up while putting the paci back in the center console of the car. 

“Whyyyyyyy” Woozi whines.

“Baby we are here, come on and you can go see your uncles. Doesn’t that sound good?” Yoongi asks trying to get Woozi to get out of the car without too much of a fuss.

“Uncles?” Woozi sleepily asks

“Yeah, and they’re waiting for you!” Yoongi says as Woozi finally gets out of the car and starts ambling toward the building entrance. “Woozi wait for daddy.” Yoongi says as he closes the door and locks the car, then walks over and takes Woozi’s hand to walk him to the building.

The ride up the elevator to their floor is uneventful as Woozi has to act like Jihoon at least for a little while when other people are in the elevator. Once they are alone again Woozi grasps Yoongi's hand and puts his other thumb in his mouth. 

“Baby how are you feeling?” Yoongi says bending down to Woozis height. 

“Tired appa.” Woozi mumbles around his thumb

“As soon as we get to my dorm we can both go to sleep. How does that sound?” Yoongi says.

“But...wanna play with kookie and tae tae.”

“After we wake up you can. Don't you want to be happy and good to play with kookie and tae tae?” Yoongi says taking Woozi's hand and leading him out of the elevator and into the hallway. After punching in the code, the door clicks open and Yoongi pulls Woozi inside. 

He takes his own shoes and jacket off before sitting the little down and doing the same for him. Once Yoongi stands back up Woozi lists his arms, “up?” Yoongi picks him up, settling the little on his hip as Woozi tucks his head into Yoongi's shoulder. 

“Alright baby, let's go get some rest.” Yoongi coos at his baby. 

Yoongi opens the door to his and jins room to see it empty for once. Jin must be spending the night at his parents house. The little automatically stumbles over to the bed and flops down face first onto the mattress. 

Chuckling, Yoongi walks over to his closet and changes into grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Grabbing a change of clothes for the little he makes his way over to the bed and sits down next to Woozi.

Rubbing his back Yoongi says “Woozi would you like to change into comfier clothes? I've got some for you already. I'll even help you today.” Yoongi doesn't typically help the little with things like dressing and going to the bathroom unless he it's really little. However, according to Seungcheol, Jihoon has been pulling 18 hour days in the studio for almost a week straight now. So he has to be feeling extremely tired by now, which makes Yoongi take pity on the little. 

“Appa help. Woozi sleepy…” Woozi mumbles into the comforter. 

“Alright love. Sit up so I can get you changed.”

After getting the little changed and brushing his teeth, they are both laying in Yoongi's bed. Woozi facing inward and burying his face into Yoongi's collarbone. Yoongi looks down art the little in his arms and gently pushes his bangs out off his eyes before kissing his forehead. 

“Goodnight baby. Sleep well.”


	2. Beds, meds, and maknaes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi gets sick...

Yoongi wakes up to the sun streaming through the window near his bed, stretching he feels the other side of the bed is cold and Jin isn’t around either. Sighing, Yoongi decides to get up and seek out Jihoon, or Woozi, because the other may be trying to leave and hole himself up in the studio again. Or getting into trouble…

Checking the time Yoongi realizes it's only 9am so Hoseok may be awake as well as Namjoon. Jungkook and Taehyung however are probably still cuddled up somewhere dead to the world.

As soon as he opens the door to the hallway Yoongi is assaulted with the smell of banana pancakes making his mouth water and a craving for coffee to even out the sweetness. 

“Woozi, no. What do we say when we don’t like things?” Yoongi hears Hoseok say in a chiding manner.

“We say ‘no thank you Uncle Hobi’” Woozi replies in a sulky tone.

Ah so Hoseok is up and Woozi is still here. Yoongi thinks as he makes his way into the kitchen.

“DADDY” Woozi immediately yells upon seeing Yoongi awake.

“Woozi, I know you did not just use your outside voice. Especially this early in the morning.” Yoongi looks at the little sitting in his chair with a multitude of cushions below him so that he’s able to have the table at a reasonable height. Yoongi notes he should probably get a high chair or booster or something for the little whenever he comes over.

“Sorry Daddy, I missed you.” Woozi says, chewing on some banana pancakes.

Yoongi makes his way over to the little and runs his fingers through his hair and lovingly places a kiss on his forehead before making his way over to the coffee machine. Thank god for Hoseok, he thinks as he realizes there is a fresh mug of coffee already made for him. He makes a mental note to buy him lunch to pay him back for doing this for him.

“It’s no problem Hyung.” Hoseok says. Must’ve accidentally said that out loud, Yoongi thinks.

“Hey, do you want a cup too?” Yoongi asks.

“Nah, I have some still. I could use a bit of a refresher though?” Hoseok says as he places another small pancake on his plate to cut up for Woozi who is currently fixated on his empty sippy cup. 

“Daddy! Can I have more?” Woozi asks, raising his sippy cup into the air.

“Of course baby, anything for you.” Yoongi says as he places his mug on the table next to Hoseok and takes both Hoseok’s and Woozi’s cups into the kitchen to refill.

“Love you daddy!” Woozi shouts

Yoongi chuckles, “Love you too baby.”

Once all refreshments are filled and Yoongi is sitting back at the table with his own stack of banana pancakes, he looks over at Hoseok who is still feeding Woozi the few bits of pancake left on the littles plate. He’s going to make an incredible father someday, Yoongi thinks. Taking a bite of his own pancakes, in the meantime I need to get him to make this as much as possible. 

“How was he this morning Hobi?” Yoongi asks while Woozi is focused on trying to use his own fork to feed himself. Sometimes he will go to sleep Woozi and wake up Jihoon, when that happens Jihoon is usually quite embarrassed and emotional. Causing for some awkward moments between him and the members, especially since they are all well acquainted with Woozi and less so with Jihoon.

When Woozi goes to sleep and wakes up as Woozi, its a coin toss. The little can be incredibly pliant in the mornings and able to be eased into the day. Or it is a total nightmare of tantrums and wanting to go back to sleep.

“He was really good, weren’t you Wooz?” Hoseok coos. “I was up earlier than usual watching some documentary on TV and he walked right up to me with his blanket, we watched the rest of the documentary together and then started breakfast.”

Yoongi is picturing the morning and wishes he could have been there to see it. Hobi is so soft on Woozi, especially when he knows Jihoon has been having a hard time. Imagining Woozi coming up to Hobi, half awake and laying on his chest while Hobi runs his hands over his back to wake him up little by little has Yoongis heart warming. His best friend and his baby bonding.

He was so worried at first, when Jihoon and Yoongi started this...thing. They weren’t sure what they were at the beginning, even now they aren’t sure sometimes. While communication is incredibly important...neither boy has wanted to define exactly what they are. They know what they need from each other and for now, that’s enough.

“Thank you for waking up with him, I know sometimes it can be tough. I really appreciate it.” Yoongi says thickly, looking down into his coffee. Weighed down with the weight that he is responsible for Woozi and him alone. This is especially important right now because of how hard Jihoon has been working himself.

“Hyung it’s really no problem, Woozi is the most adorable thing I could imagine. Besides, I got enough experience from handling Jungkookie in the morning as a homesick 12 year old.” Hoseok laughs in response.

Yoongi flashes back to when Jungkook had first moved into the dorm with them. His immediate reaction was something along the lines of how on earth are we supposed to take care of an actual child?? 

“Still, Hobi...I know you have other things to be doing too. Woozi and I appreciate it a lot.” Yoongi says, hand straying to play with the hair at the nape of Woozi’s neck. The kid was just too cute.

“Woozi loves Uncle Hobi!” Woozi exclaims.

“Uncle Hobi loves you too Woozi!” Hoseok exclaims with as much enthusiasm as Woozi had.

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were washed Hoseok informed everyone that he was going to get going to work on the choreography for their next comeback. Yoongi, while holding Woozi had realized the little wasn’t exactly smelling the best and his hair was looking a bit greasy and limp.

“Woozi, baby, it’s bath time.” Yoongi says, putting Woozi on the floor.

“But...don’t want to daddy. Wanna play.” Woozi pouts.

“I know baby, but baths are important and I need to make sure you stay my healthy perfect little boy.” Yoongi coos, trying to get Woozi to agree to take a bath. Or at least minimize the tantrums

Woozi reluctantly agrees and they make their way to the bathroom.

 

After the bath Yoongi and a happy Woozi walk hand in hand back to the living room where Jungkook and Taehyung are lazily sitting on the couch watching some anime. Woozi spots Jungkook and immediately runs toward him, excited to see his friend.

Jungkook wraps his arms around the little as he snuggles his head into jungkooks neck.

“How are you doing baby?” Jungkook coos

“Warm” Woozi replies simply. Concerned, Jungkook pries his head away to feel the littles forehead.

“Yoongi hyung, did he feel this warm last night?” Jungkook asks. Yoongi walks over and feels the littles forehead, thinking about it as he runs his fingers through Woozis hair.

“He felt as warm as usual, he’s probaby a bit warm right now because of the bath though. We’ll just keep an eye on it and hopefully it’s nothing.” Yoongi decides. It’s best to not make a big deal over it because the little will then decide that he IS sick and make things worse over nothing.

“Sounds good hyung.” Jungkook replies, shifting Woozi on his lap to a more comfortable position.

Yoongi sits on an adjacent couch and pulls out his phone. Their next comeback isn’t for another month, but still they were in the midst of deadlines and producing for the album after this one. So there were plenty of texts and emails to sort through. After sorting out his email and responding to a few texts, Yoongi looks up to see Jungkook had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch with Woozi straddling his lap and head in the crook of his neck, also asleep. They’re so cute. Yoongi thinks as he pulls up the camera on his phone to snap a few pictures. Adding them to a locked album on his phone Yoongi sighs and debates waking Woozi up at least so that he won’t mess up his sleep schedule, but decides against it seeing that Jihoon hasn’t properly slept in so long. He needs, no...deserves all the sleep and pampering he can get. 

Soon enough, Jin walks in the front door. Taking his shoes off and hanging his jacket up, Jin makes his way into the living room to see the pair cuddled up and makes a noise similar to that of a whining cat. Finally noticing Yoongi he waves as a greeting and quietly asks if they’ve all had lunch yet. Yoongi looks down at his phone and realizes that it’s almost 1pm and, no, they haven’t had lunch. Sometimes he thinks that he’s not fit to be a caregiver. I mean, who forgets what time of day it is and doesn’t feed their baby?

“No hyung…” Yoongi replies in a quiet voice. Jin walks over to Yoongi and crouches in front of him, making the boy look him in the eyes.

“Yoongi, don’t. You’re an amazing caregiver and he wouldn’t have chosen you if he didn’t think you could do it.” Jin says. “Now let’s go make food for our babies.” 

Yoongi gets up and follows Jin into the kitchen debating what to make them. The little obviously can’t handle things that are really spicy or messy so it is hard figuring out something that is good for everyone. They finally settle on having a bit of a cheat day and make some baked mac and cheese. When it’s done and cooling on the stove, Yoongi walks back into the living room to wake up Woozi. 

Rounding the couch Yoongi makes eye contact with Woozi who is still laying on a sleeping Jungkook. Woozi whines and puts his arms up for Yoongi to pick him up. Feeling the littles forehead he realizes that maybe his hope that Woozi wasn’t getting sick is doomed. His baby is even hotter than before and increasingly more clingy, both signs that he was getting sick. Yoongi sighs, rubbing his back and heading for the bathroom medicine cabinet first.

Setting the little on his bathroom counter he opens the cabinet with some difficulty as Woozi refuses to release his grip on Yoongis sweater. Yoongi is debating between the liquid medicine and the pills when he decides to just ask the little.

“Woozi, look at me please.” Yoongi says. The little looks up, with a question in his eyes.

“How old are you right now?” Yoongi asks as the deciding factor between liquid or pills. If he was little enough, there was no way he was chancing giving his baby a pill. However if he was old enough, the pills were so much easier…

Woozi debates for a long moment before holding up 3 fingers. Much too little for pills then… Yoongi sighs internally. Taking the liquid out of the cabinet and walking back to the kitchen with Woozi in his arms to fill a sippy cup up for after he took the medicine. Setting Woozi on the floor near his feet Yoongi set to measuring out the medicine and filling the sippy cup with warm milk. He feels a pressure against his leg and foot and looks down to see Woozi had laid on his side with his head on Yoongis foot and an arm wrapped around his calf. Cooing, Yoongi reaches down to pick up the little and place him on the counter. 

Gotta get this over with… Yoongi thinks as he picks up the small cup with medicine in it. 

“Woozi I need you to drink this okay? It's grape! Your favorite! And it'll make you feel better!” Yoongi tries to distract the little with happy words. Hoping he will take the medicine easily. 

“But...smells funny daddy.” Woozi whines. 

“It smells just fine.” Yoongi replies with a sniff of the cup. 

“Can...can Woozi sleep in the big bed and watch tv?” Woozi looks sadly at the medicine. 

Yoongi contemplates this as he holds the cup. Yoongi doesn't think Jungkook would mind sleeping with Woozi. The only problem would be the possibility of getting the maknae sick too… Jungkook has often expressed his love for Woozi. Often even asking to babysit when Yoongi has to run errands. Taehyung too was very involved in the baby's life. 

“okay baby. I can do that” Yoongi finally replies, bringing the cup to Woozis lips. The little drinks it obediently but gags as the cup empties into his mouth. 

“Min Woozi...swallow that. Now.” Yoongi states hurriedly. Not wanting to clean up grape spit up from all over them. Woozi swallows hard and starts crying when Yoongi moves away to throw the cup in the sink. Moving back to the little, Yoongi brings the bottle of warm milk to the baby's lips and the he had hand fisted in his shirt releases a little bit as the gross flavor is washed away from Woozis lips and replaced by sweet honey milk. 

At that moment Jin walks back into the kitchen and says “foods ready! Table is all set. Time to go enjoy. “

Woozi releases the cup and looks up at his daddy with big round eyes, “bed?” Woozi asks cutely. This kid Will be the death of me someday. Yoongi thinks. 

“How about we try to eat something baby? Aren't you hungry?” Yoongi asks hopefully. 

“Tummy hurts daddy.” Woozi whines. 

“Thats why I made my special tummy healing Soup for you!” Jin says excitedly. 

“See baby? It will make you feel better. Then after we can go sleep. Okay?” Yoongi says. Feeling grateful that Jin stepped in and made food other then their original plan of mac and cheese. 

Woozi, being both tired and sick responds by putting his arms around yoongis neck to be picked up. Yoongi does just that, sliding the little off the counter and bringing him to his special high chair ar the table. Then taking the seat next to him. 

Once they are done eating Woozi looks at Yoongi hopefully and says, “big bed?”

“Yes baby. Let's go sleep on the big bed.” Yoongi says picking up Woozi again. As they walk through the living room Yoongi spots Jungkook still sitting on the couch, this time with food in his hands. Yoongi stops to ask permission for the two to sleep in his bed. Jungkook, seeing how tired the little looked nodded his approval then said he may come join their nap time later. With a thank you from Yoongi and a small wave from Woozi, the pair are on their way. 

Yoongi lays Woozi down in the center of Jungkooks bed, the maknae is lucky to have gotten his own room. Everyone is jealous of the gigantic bed he promptly bought to fill the place. All the members wanted to have a chance to sleep there, but only Woozi and Yoongi were allowed. Often the three would take naps together, locking out the outside world and enjoying the solitude. 

After taking off his jeans, Yoongi climbs into bed beside Woozi and cuddles the little to his front. In a matter of minutes both boys are asleep.


	3. The beginning of the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has been gone for so long and Jihoon doesn't know how much longer he can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said these chapters would be in order did I? This is the first part of a twoish chapter thing I'm writing for this series. I still don't know how long anything will be but I hope y'all like it regardless.

Jihoon had a long day ahead of him that he was not looking forward to. Currently it was 3:06 in the morning and he was walking back to the dorms from the studio after another long day.

It’s a bit chilly outside with it being January in seoul. A bit chilly meaning, absolutely freezing. Jihoon tugs his hood up over his head and shoves his freezing fingers into the pockets, picking up his pace so that he can at least try to get some sleep tonight. As he’s walking his mind can’t help but stray to his boyfriend. It’s been 289 days since they last saw each other, not counting when they pass by each other in the hallway of a venue.

With each year BTS’s popularity has grown exponentially. Just when they both thought their fanbase had finally levelled off in numbers...it surged again. With the popularity came interviews, more albums, TV shows, vlives, and most of all tours. Yes, Yoongi gets breaks but they are often in other countries in between tour dates and even when they are in Korea for a tour break, the band still has schedules. It’s near insanity. Jihoon doesn’t think he could ever keep up the schedule his boyfriend has to. Regardless, Jihoon misses Yoongi so much he feels it deep in his bones. His little side has been rebelling too, wanting to be little near constantly now because of the stress. One time he even woke up in little space only to start bawling when he knew he couldn’t see his daddy. It’s safe to say Jihoon is having a hard time with everything.

Jihoon finally makes it to the dorm and types in the password to get in. Once inside he takes off his shoes and jacket and puts them both away. Making his way to his room his mind is once again pulled back to the prospect of being small. He hasn’t been fully little since the day after Yoongi's schedule started, so the stress has been building and building, to the point where now Jihoon swears he is half in both headspaces nearly all the time. It was particularly bad last week when they were in the studio recording Home and Jihoon realized he has his thumb in his mouth. When he did realize, he switched it for the back of a pen really quick while looking around to make sure no one saw him.

As he is washing up and walking out of the bathroom, his phone dings with a text.

Yoons:

3:38 am

Hi baby, I miss you and I hope you’re doing well.

He sighs. That one message sums up the last hundred he has gotten from Yoongi. The weight of just how many days they have been apart is suddenly too much for Jihoon to bear. He doesn’t even know where Yoongi is right now, he could be in his dorm or in America. Jihoon has no clue, he had to stop checking after he became too obsessed with BTS’s schedule to the point that his own obligations were suffering.

Ji:

3:40am

Hi, I’m okay. I hope you’re the same hyung

Yoons:

3:40am

What are you doing still up? Isn’t it almost 4am?

Ji:

3:41am

Just got home from the studio. You?

Yoons:

3:42am

You need to sleep earlier Ji, you’re going to make yourself sick.

_You already have._ Jihoon thinks as he’s typing out a response.

Ji:

3:43am

I’ll be fine. Where are you now?

Yoons:

3:43am

We’re in America for another awards ceremony, then after this we fly to France for a shoot.

Jihoon sighs, that means he won’t get to see Yoongi for another week at the very minimum. Make that 297 then.

 

3:45am

I’m sorry Ji, are you doing okay? The company is just trying to

“keep our momentum going” by booking all these schedules.

The first opportunity I have to come home and be with you I'll drop everything and go.

Stifled sobs make their way out of the boy, he tries to cover his mouth with the hand not holding his phone and types.

Ji:

3:50am

I don’t know if I can do this anymore hyung

Yoons:

3:50am

Can I call you?

Jihoon contemplates this, it would be nice to hear Yoongi's voice again. They haven’t talked on the phone in a few days, mostly leaving messages for each other on their phones in lieu of the real thing. But it would also mean exposing how hurt and vulnerable he is to Yoongi right now, and Jihoon doesn’t know if he can handle it. Before Jihoon can make a decision his phone is vibrating in his hand, he answers it instinctively and puts it up to his ear while walking out to the balcony to hopefully not wake Mingyu.

“Hello?” He hears Yoongis deep voice through the speaker. He couldn’t count how many broadcasts he’s watched just to hear Yoongis voice and now it’s actually speaking to him for once.

“Hi” Jihoon composes himself enough to say.

“Are you in your dorm?” Yoongi asks.

“Yeah, I got back a bit ago.” He answers

“Good” Yoongi says.

There’s an awkward silence on the line and Jihoon doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. Yeah he’s the one that tried to initiate the breakup speech, but he honestly doesn’t want to break up. He just wants to see his boyfriend...his daddy. And that’s when he breaks. He curls up with his knees pressed to his chest and one hand wrapped around them, putting his head on top of his knees and just sobs.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. So so so sorry. If Hyung could fly back now I would.” Yoongi says trying to sooth the boy, but it’s not enough and Jihoon tells him that.

“I- I h-h-hate this” Jihoon sobs into the phone. “I don’t e-even remember th-the last t-time I touched you.”

“I know love, I am really sorry.” Yoongi says.

“I-I…” Jihoon starts. His sobs continue to get worse and Jihoon wonders if this is something more than just him crying his heart out.

“Ji, you need to breathe. You’re going to trigger a panic attack.” Yoongi says, “breathe slowly, in for 4, and out for 8. You’ll be okay.” Rationally, Jihoon knows he will get through this. He’ll eventually get off the phone, go to bed and go to their schedule tomorrow. But right now, he can’t think past I miss my boyfriend.

“C-c-cant hyung.” Jihoon stutters between sobs and his tightening chest. Just then he hears someone yell at Yoongi to hurry up and get off the phone in the background, and he really loses it at the thought of Yoongi hanging up now. He can feel his chest bind up and his breathing slowly come to a halt as this panic attack his it’s peak (or at least he hopes), his legs have long gone numb from crouching.

“Lee Jihoon. You will get through this. We will get through this. Now breathe with me. In...1...2...3...4…” Yoongi counts for him, he tries his best to get his lungs to cooperate and after a minute or two Jihoon can feel his chest start to unwind the smallest amount. This is when someone thinks it’s the perfect time to yell at Yoongi again in the background. Jihoons heart sinks. He only had a few minutes to talk to his boyfriend on the phone and he just ruined it. He had a panic attack for the majority of the call and now they won’t have the time to talk for another 2 weeks. Jihoon feels his heart drop to his stomach at this, then he hears Yoongi speak to the other person.

“Namjoon, get the fuck away from me right now. I am not hanging up.” He can barely hear Yoongi speaking to Namjoon. He doesn’t hear what Namjoon says, something about them needing to be in seats he thinks. “I don’t give a shit if you all walk the red carpet without me, I’m not hanging up.” Yoongi says firmly and Jihoons chest frees up a bit more, Yoongi does still care about him…

“Baby, are you okay? Can you breathe?” Yoongi says. He must have gotten Namjoon to go.

Jihoon takes a deep breath before responding. “I’m alive.”

“I’m so so so sorry love. I knew my schedule was effecting you but I didn’t know how bad it was. I’m really sorry.” Yoongi says sounding near to tears himself.

“I can’t take it. It feels like I’m being ripped apart every time I see something about your group. I’m happy you’re so successful hyung, but I don’t know how much longer I can take not seeing you.” Jihoon desperately cries into the receiver. It’s a while before Yoongi responds, Jihoon thinks he may have been crying because he thought he heard tissues coming out of a box.

“What can I do to make this right Ji?” Yoongi asks.

“I don’t know hyung. I want to see you but I feel like even if I do, we are becoming strangers. I haven’t been....in so long.” Jihoon trails off not wanting to say the words because he doesn’t know if he could hold back being Woozi if he said it.

“I’m going to ask manager hyung for time to come home. Hopefully I can get a week but it may just be a few days. I’m so sorry baby.” Yoongi says, his voice deep and scratchy.

“I miss you.” Jihoon says.

“I miss you too Ji. Have you really not been little since I was last home? We talked with Seungchol and got him all set up to take care of you before I left. Was there a problem? I’ll come talk to that little bastard if he-” Yoongi starts getting angrier then Jihoon cuts him off,

“That’s not it hyung. Chol hyung has asked me about it a few times, but I just couldn’t. I was, and still am overstressed. I’m beyond the point of control and I just can’t handle anything beyond waking up when I’m supposed to and allowing myself to be dressed and handled all day.” Jihoon whispers, “I think they’ve all been worried. I haven’t been alone for months because he thinks I’ll either become little to deal with the stress or I’ll try something else…” Jihoon trails off.

“Ji, the whole point of him knowing was so that you didn’t get to this point. You need to be little, it something we both know helps with your stress in a healthy way.” Yoongi says.

“It’s just not the same. I don’t just miss having you around as my daddy, I miss having you here as my boyfriend. My home.” Jihoon whispers, trying not to cry again he scrubs his face with his hands and leans heavily back on the sliding glass door behind him.

“I can’t keep doing this hyung, I knew you and BTS were going to be amazing but I didn’t think it would mean you being gone 24/7. I didn’t think it would mean that all I have to cling to are a few texts a week and a ratty teddy bear you gave me years ago. I really can’t hyung.”

“If you really feel that way then I’ll respect it, but just know I love you Jihoon. Even if this is the end of our relationship I’ll never stop loving you.” Yoongi says sounding like he’s trying not to cry. Jihoon can picture him now, standing in an abandoned hallway of whatever venue they are at now leaning against a wall with his head up trying not to cry and ruin all the makeup that was so skillfully applied only minutes earlier. The image pulls at Jihoons heartstrings.

“I don’t know what I want right now hyung, beyond this need to feel loved again I can’t feel anything.”

“Why don’t you take the week and think about it Ji. I won’t bother you at all, you can hopefully gain some clarity in what you want out of this and I can try to convince the manager that I need more time off.” Yoongi says.

“I don’t know if it will help hyung…”

“Just try Jihoon, I love you.”

“I love you too Yoongi.” Jihoon ends the call and pulls his phone away from his ear only to start sobbing again. It feels like every part of himself has broken, shattered and is now falling away through the balcony floor. Being carried away with the wind. He’s sure he wasn’t quiet because at some point Seungcheol taps on the door behind him and he moves forward to let him out. Furiously scrubbing at his face to make it look like he hasn’t just cried for 15 minutes straight, Jihoon scoots over so now he’s sitting against the building next to the door. After closing the door

Seungcheol sits next to him and wraps his arms around Jihoon, saying nothing but offering a safe place to break.


End file.
